Longtime Lovers
by salip
Summary: When Jake returns from college, Sam's grateful that his return is permanent. But she knows that Jakes gonna kill her when he finds out that she's engaged... to Quinn. Find out what happens in Longtime Lovers
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha Foster looked over her shoulder and watched as River Bend grew smaller and smaller as her horse Ace galloped away. After Sam had finished all her chores and made sure that Dad and Gram didn't have anything else for her to do, she asked permission to go for a ride before dinner. Dad said it was fine as long as Sam was home in one hour. Without a minute to waste, Sam had ran to the barn to saddle up Ace and be on her way. She wanted to make it to the Phantoms secret valley before dusk.**

 **Sam enjoyed moments like this. When her life was calm and peaceful. After she graduated two years ago its seemed like everything in her life was bizarre and she only had a few moments to enjoy herself. After Cody had come, the Forster household was constantly busy and Sam rarely had enough time to herself. But she enjoyed having a younger sibling, especially since she had been an only child. When Jake had been here with her she had kept herself busy with the tasks that Dad had assigned them. But Jake had left and he did took her heart with him.**

 **Never in million years did Sam think she would have fallen in love with her best friend. But she did, and she knew that he had fallen for her too. Something had happened the summer Jake had left but whatever happened, he took it with him when he left for college. After Sam had graduated she left to attend a small college in Florida that invited her to study with them for a year. She hadn't been home the times Jake had come home so she hadn't seen him since the day he left for college. And she knew that he was gong to be shock when he found out the news tonight when the neighbors all gathered at river bend to welcome Jake home for good.**

* * *

 **Sam arrived at the secret valley twenty five minutes after she had left River Bend. That meant that she only had five minutes to wait for the Phantom before she left. It always took her longer to get back to the ranch than it did getting out of there. She silently sat in her saddle and thought about the evening that she had in store for her. The Ely's, Kenworthy's, everyone was going to arrive at the family ranch within two hours which was why Sam had to be home soon. Sam had told Gram that she wanted to make an announcement tonight when everyone will be together. Gram tried to prune her for more details but after her third attempt she realized that her granddaughter wasn't going to spill and left Sam alone.**

 **Sam was pulled out her thoughts when she heard a neigh. she looked around for the Phantoms herd but she caught sight of a rider instead. She focused more clearly and she saw Quinn riding towards her. He pulled Chocolate Chip to a halt and Sam looked him over. She laughed at the Ely and asked him "what forced you to look nice?" Quinn blushed and looked down at his outfit. He had on a nice pearl colored snap down shirt with straighten blue jeans and his brown boots. On his head his black Stetson hat was placed on his combed hair. Unlike Jake, Quinn's hair was short and was a comb over. Sam knew for a fact that he never looked this nice. Not even for her parents wedding.**

 **"A little lady told me I better look nice tonight or I was gonna be in big trouble." Quinn replied. Sam laughed.**

 **"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight?" Quinn asked with a sudden change in his tone. Sam looked down at her watch and saw that she had to be back at the ranch in fifteen minutes or Gram was gonna ring her neck. She looked over at Quinn and he gazed back into her stare. She didn't know why but she felt as if she was going to make a decision that she was going to regret.**

 **She shook those thought out of her head and smiled. Quinn casted her a look and Sam sighed. She wheel Ace and heard for home with Quinn by her side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rode into the ranch yard. She began to put Ace away when Quinn took the reins from her and motioned that he would do it. Sam gave him a smile and ran to her room to begin getting ready. She was grateful that she didn't have to be formal tonight but she did have to look nice. She tugged on a white long sleeve dress and some white sandals. She put some product in her hair that she had bought in San Francisco. She had learned to take pride in her appearance after the day she walked into class in her pajamas and everyone had given her a funny look.

"Hey are you ready? Everyone is asking for you." called a voice from her bedroom doorway. Sam glanced over and saw Bryanna holding a four year Cody's hand. Sam looked at Bryanna and then at Cody who smiled at her. She smiled back at her brother and motioned him over to her side. He let go of their mothers hand and went over to Sam. Sam squatted as properly as she could and looked her baby brother in the eyes. He spoke:

"Sammy, why do you look so pretty?" Cody asked shyly.

Sam heard a small chuckle escape from Bryanna making Sam giggle a bit. Her baby brother had grown a long way in the last four years. He had the confidence of their father and the understanding of their father. She took her brother into her arms and gave him a hug. She pulled back and told him:

"Because Cody, something's going down tonight. And I was required to wear this."

Cody looked confused. He looked at his mother and she smiled at her children. Bryanna motioned for Sam guys to stand. She walked over to her children and hug them both. Sam looked into Bryanna's eyes and with that small glance, Sam knew that Bryanna knew what that thing was. Sam narrowed her eyes at Bryanna but she just looked down at her son.

"Cody lets leave your sister to finish getting ready. I'm not quite sure she's ready for the arrival of her best friend."

And with that Bryanna left with her four year old son leaving behind her twenty year old stepdaughter..

When Sam finally built up the courage to walk outside, the party was already bursting with life. She tried to causally walk to the back where her dad was standing with Bryanna but she never made it because Jen screamed her name to be heard over the crowd. She gave a friendly wave and tried to escape but her best friend had other ideas.

Jen stumbled over to where Sam stood next to the porch. Sam giggled at the sight of her best friend walking toward her in high heels. Sam was wondering how the poor girl didn't twist her ankle yet.

When Jen finally reached her she was panting from having to wiggle through so much bodies. Sam saw some college students that she din't recognize and she assumed that Jake had brought home some friends for the summer. She didn't know where they were gonna stay. Three Ponies Ranch was already bursting with members as it was.

With that thought in her mind she search for the household members. Adam and Brian stood near the campfire with Allie and Callie. Nate and Seth was sitting on a log talking to their parents. Kit was absent, so Sam was pretty sure that he was still in Hawaii helping his friend, Pani. And that left Jake and Quinn to stand together near the food table to Sams left. Quinn caught Sam's eye and motioned her to come over.

With Jen by her side, Sam walked over and took her place next to Quinn. Jen looked at Sam the at the open spot next to Jake and shook her head. She walked to Sams side and planted her feet. Sam smiled and looked up at Quinn. He shook his head causing Sam to sigh.

That caught Jake's attention. He stopped talking to Ms. Allen and looked at Sam. He gave a small smile and gave a choke.

"Well if it ain't Samantha Anne Forster. Is that really you Brat?"Jake joked. Sam flashed him a smile. He walked over to her and scooped her up in huge hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Excuse me everyone we have an announcement to make." Wyatt yelled to be heard. He wrapped his arm around Bryanna's waist. She buried her head in her hands making Sam grin.

"Bryanna's pregnant again." Wyatt whopped. Every cheered for the Sam's parents. Her dad looked down at Bryanna an she gave him a look causing Sam to laugh. Jake smiled down at Sam and she gave him a small smile. He slid his arm around her shoulders causing Quinn to give Sam a look. _You would think that he would cut his brother some slack_ Sam thought to herself. Jen saw the look and gave Quinn a shove to make a move towards Sam.

Sam watched as Quinn walked over and held his hand out for her . She let go of Jake and allowed herself to be pulled. She glanced up and saw that Quinn was smiling at her . She looked back at Jake and saw that he was eyeing them suspiciously. Sam let Quinn walk her over to where they stood before.

"Everyone. May Sam and I please have your attention." Quinn called out. Sam glanced back at Jake. He gave Quinn and her a hard stare.

Quinn grinned down at Sam causing her to grin back. Sam looked at the faces of every person they knew. Their parents stood discussing something excitedly. Their friends was gathering asking each other questions. Quinn' s brothers looked like they knew was going on, which Sam figured they did cause there was no secrets in that family.

Quinn looked down at Sam. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled Sam closer to him.

"It is my greatest pleasure to announce the future Mrs. Quinn Ely. Sam and I are engaged.

And with that said he swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips. When they let go of each other everyone burst into applause. Well everyone but Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations" Jen screamed. She pushed Quinn off of Sam and gave her a breath taking hug. Sam felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see her baby brother motioning to come up. On most days Sam would tell Cody to stay down unless her was bleeding but she made an exception for rare occasions.

"Sammy are you getting married?" Cody asked. He was just like his mom, making sure he heard right. She gave Cody a little smile and nodded yes. She took the time to look around the ranch yard to find her fiancé. His parents were bombarding him while his brothers congratulated him. The only person who was missing was Jake and when Sam looked she found him sitting down by the river far out of sight from anyone.

"Codster I'm gonna go talk to Jake. Would you mind going over to say hi to your future brother?" Sam said. Cody nodded and when Sam put him down he ran over to Quinn who picked him up. Quinn looked over to Sam and then Sam pointed that she was going over to talk to Jake. Quinn gave her a soft smile then continued talking to his family, who was asking when the wedding would take place.

Sam walked towards Jake getting a few scattered congratulations here and there. When she finally made it past the crowd, she grabbed a blanket that they kept in the barn and walked over to Jake. Wrapping it all the way around herself, she sat down next to him and watch the stars twinkle on the surface of the river. She wanted to look in his eyes but she was scared what she would see.

"Engaged huh?" Jake said softly. Sam looked over to him and nodded.

"I guess that a congratulations is expected from me." Jake said. He meet Sam's eyes and Sam saw his eyes had turned hard and bitter.

"Jake its ok if-" Sam started.

"No Samantha. Don't try to make it any better. What's done is done." Jake said. He turned back to the river and sighed.

"Do you love him?" Jake asked so softly that Sam almost missed it.

"Yes Jake. I love him." Sam said quietly.

"Since when?" He asked

She thought back to the moment when her and Quinn had truly fallen in love. Quinn and Sam began to work together because Quinn's old job had began to let workers go and Sam's dad need help on the ranch since Jake left. Quinn had been exactly like Jake but more patient and fun to work with. She knew that Quinn was trying to help her forget Jake and she knew that it was working. Quinn and her had just saved a wild mustang called Royal from the auction yards and they began to break him in. Quinn wanted him to learn how to double back people so him and Sam had taken a ride together deep into the mountains. Quinn told her stories that Jake never did and Sam knew that she was falling. Apparently Quinn felt like that for quite a while because he was open about his feelings the whole way. And while they left Royal to rest they sat in a meadow and just talked and laugh. And Sam knew that she loved Quinn.

"Two years after you left." Sam said. She knew it would break his heart but he asked. Sam knew that there was always a piece of him in her heart but she had to move on. She was already hurt that he left but she knew that he desperately wanted to go to college to gain some distance from their little town.

"So I never really stood a chance." Jake said bitterly. Sam looked straight ahead, pretending that she didn't hear his question.

The truth was that the only reason Sam fell in love with Quinn is because Jake wasn't here to act as the man in her life. She stood up and walked toward the house knowing that somewhere deep in her heart she still loved Jake but it wasn't ready to fight for him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam reached the house she saw that everyone had went home making her realize how late the night had gotten. Quinn waited for her with her father on the house porch. She assumed that the rest of her family had gone in to retire after a long day on the ranch. They were talking but stopped after they had both spotted Sam.

"Well I'm going in now that I know you didn't run off to see your horse." Dad had said. Sam knew that he was referring to the Phantom. She had seen him last night and confessed the confusion that was going on in her heart. She had fallen asleep right there on the River bank and had to run to make it in the house before her family found out that she had spent the night outside in the cold.

"Good night Wyatt. I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked. Dad nodded.

"Six-thirty sharp. Are you and Jake riding over?' Wyatt asked. Sam's mouth spoke before she could stop it.

"Jake?" she blurted. Dad and Quinn looked at her confused.

"Yes Samantha, Jake. Remember that we said that you would have more help around here now that both the boys would be here." Dad said. Sam did remember. This is the only reason that Sam and Quinn had come out with their engagement so early. Sam now would have more time to plan her and Quinn's wedding which they aimed to have ready this coming Fall. Jake and Quinn would handle more chores while Sam and Gram could plan for a wedding that was about five months away. It had only taken Bryanna a couple of months to put her wedding together but now that Sam had gone to college she had lots of people to invite. Dad guys had kept it to their closest friends but Sam would have never made it through college without them.

"Right. I'm sorry with the engagement it must have slipped my mind." Sam blushed causing Quinn to smile. Wyatt cleared his throat.

"Turn the light off when you come in Sam." Then her father slipped into the house leaving them alone.

Sam walked over to the chair that Quinn was sitting on and sat next to him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and the pair sat in a comfortable silence. Usually on nights like this Sam would take a blanket out to the river and sit waiting for the Phantom. But after Quinn had proposed she hadn't seen him. Sam liked to think that the Phantom felt that he could trust his human girl with him.

"-to Jake?" Quinn asked, pulling Sam from her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Sorry Quinn can you repeat that?" Sam asked. Quinn sighed.

"I asked did you talk to Jake?"

"Yeah. I did actually." Sam tried to keep the words at the minimum.

"I's so happy he's home." Quinn said. Sam looked up at him. Last Sam check he kinda hated his brother for leaving Sam with a broken heart.

Quinn looked down at her and explained.

"Well beside the fact that he's taking some chores, I'm glad that he's back because..."Quinn dragged.

Sam looked at him with a look on confusion.

"...because I'm gonna ask him to be my best man." Quinn finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was stuck in a stunned silence. Her fiance wanted his brother to be his best man. Her ex boyfriend!

"Sam is that alright?" Quinn asked worried. "I just figured that he kind of deserved it because-"  
"No Quinn its fine. I would just think that you would want some else as your best man seeing that you and Jake didn't get a long so well." Sam said.  
"Yeah but Sam that was before he left. And now..."

Quinn stood up and went to lean on the porch railing. Sam sighed. Quinn was right. Jake did deserved to be Quinn's best man. After all, Quinn missed him so much. After he left Quinn was the youngest in the household again. He would never openly admit it but Jake had been the only brother that Quinn learned to tolerate. Sam stood up and touch Quinn in his lower back. He turned.

"I think Jake is the only person that should be your best man. Your right it changed after Jake left. You should ask him." Sam said quietly

Quinn smiled and wrapped his arms around Sams waist. Her hands immediately slid to his neck.

"I love you Sam."Quinn said. Sam laughed.  
"I love you too Cowboy. And don't you ever think otherwise."

Quinn leaned down kissing Sam lightly. Sam began to press some more but she heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm.. Quinn if we don't leave soon your gonna be a sorry man tomorrow."

Sam turned to see Jake standing on the dirt. Sam looked around and saw the Blazer that the boys used yo use when they went to school. Now it was Jake's.b Quinn looked at his brother then back down to his fiance.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said.  
"Okay." Sam replied. She was hugging Quinn good bye when he whispered in her ear  
"i asked him to take me home so I could ask him." Sam silently laughed and let him go. He gave her a kiss and then Jake and him hopped in the blazer and left.

Blaze walked over clearly trying to avoid the drama. Sam rubbed behind his ears.

"Oh what in blazes did I get myself into now?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So it was brought to my attention that I should start explaining why Sam didn't want Jake to go and why he broke her heart. So these next few chapters are gonna lead up to a flash back. Also if anyone had any ideas on what they wanna see please let me know. I love to be criticized. And I noticed how short my chapters are so from now on it will be longer I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope I get some r** **eviews**

 **Salip**

Sam awoke to yelling. At first she thought it was Dad and Gram having another early discussion about bills but then she realized that they were men voices. Two men in particular. Sam threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, tugged on her boots and ran downstairs to see what the commotion was about. She collided with her dad at the door and they both reached out to steady one another. Without even communicating they rushed outside and saw Quinn and Jake arguing.

Sam's dad raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

"What is with all this racket. I think your parents taught you to come to someone's home with respect. Now why are you two men acting like three year olds fight over a damn toy?" Sam's dad said. Sam looked at Quinn who was glaring at Jake.

"It's my fault Wyatt. I knew I should have left his argument at home but someone wouldn't let the matter drop!" Quinn explained.

"Well what did you think? That I would immediately say yes. You knew how I felt about her and yet you...you know what? I want to hear what Samantha has to say about the situation." Jake said. All eyes turned to Sam.

Sam am cringed when Jake called her by her birth name. To him Sam was always Brat. Ever since childhood Jake always called her Brat. Unless Jake was mad then he would call her Sam. But that never lasted long. Sam looked back at all the men that stated at her. She was about to answer when she heard the door open. Bryanna walked out and st rood. Her hair was flat against her back and she still had on her pajamas. _Saved by the mom._ Sam thought.

"Why are you guys yelling? Your all aware that its only 6:45 in the morning. And if guys wake Cody..."Bryanna let the threat hang and stomped back towards the house. Dad shoot Sam look and trailed after his wife. She knew that look.

 _Get this situation under control. Now!_

When Sam saw her dad shut the door she turned back to Jake and Quinn. She sighed.

¨Whats going on with you two?¨ Sam asked quietly.  
¨Whats going on is Jake is being stubborn?¨ Quinn said. Jake scoffed  
¨Your the one who wouldn´t take no for answer.¨  
¨Whats so wrong with the idea?¨ Quinn asked.

You know what's wrong? It's you I can't believe you guys would want this. First day Jake gets home. Oh congratulations on graduating college. Oh by the way I stole the girl that you pinned over. Hey I have an idea. Wanna be my best man? Not cool Quinn!" Jake shouted

"Well when you put it that way it does seem ridiculous. But it wasn't like that either. We planned to tell you alone but..." Quinn trailed off.

"But nothing! Save it Quinn. In sorry but no i can't be your bestman." Jake said.

With that said, Jake turned around and walked to the barn. Sam looked at Quinn

"Well that went well." Sam said.

Then she left to go see if her childhood best friend was alright.


End file.
